


Bunny Slippers

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [35]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Merlin looks normal at first glance, in a deep green robe that hangs down to his shins. But when Merlin walks to the side of the bed to find his glasses, Eggsy’s eyes are fixed on his feet.--For the prompt: It’s the first night they spend together and Eggsy finds out Merlin wears bunny slippers the next morning.





	Bunny Slippers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> I was going through some old files, and found this one tucked away that hadn't been posted here. Thank you again eggsyobsessed, this made me smile today! <3

Eggsy groans when he opens his eyes to find the source of the fucking racket and realizes it’s Merlin’s alarm, going off at 4:45 am.

“What the…” he grumbles. “It’s too early, Merlin. We just fell asleep.”

From his side he feels Merlin reach over and turn off the alarm, and then shift to press a warm kiss between his shoulder blades. “Aye, and that’s because you were the one to beg for one more fuck before we fell asleep.”

Merlin’s hand palms his ass, and Eggsy’s cock twitches where it’s pinned to the bed. Treacherous body.

With a huff, he buries his face into the pillow. “Yeah, but I didn’t know that you were going to insist on us going in to work today.”

Merlin just chuckles, and Eggsy swears this must be payback for the extra lighters he used on the last mission.

He rolls onto his side so he can watch as Merlin gets up and goes to the closet. He’s still naked and Eggsy’s cock twitches again as he watches his ass. Eggsy had always suspected there was something powerful hidden under those jumpers and trousers, but the reality far exceeds any of his expectations.

For a moment Merlin disappears behind the door and Eggsy smiles as he snuggles deeper into the bed, preparing himself for whatever trick Merlin plans to pull to get him up and out of bed. But then Merlin comes out from around the door and Eggsy is sitting up so he can see better.

Merlin looks normal at first glance, in a deep green robe that hangs down to his shins. But when Merlin walks to the side of the bed to find his glasses, Eggsy’s eyes are fixed on his feet.

The slippers are old, clearly having seen better days, but there is no mistaking the two beady eyes or floppy ears on each one, even if the pink fur is looking more grey than pink.

“You have bunny slippers,” Eggsy states as he tries to fit this bit of knowledge into the picture he has of Merlin in his mind.

“Aye, I do.”

“Why do you have bunny slippers?”

Merlin puts on his glasses and sits down on the side of the bed. “Because they’re soft, and warm, and rabbits happen to be my favourite animal.”

Eggsy laughs, a bright, happy, wonderous thing. He never dreamed of seeing this side of Merlin, of even considering that he had one. “I think you should say ‘were’. They’ve seen better days.”

Merlin stands up quickly from the bed. “If you lay one hand on these slippers…” His eyes narrow at Eggsy, but the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth keeps Eggsy from worrying about the threat.

Three days later Merlin finds a pair of yellow fuzzy duck slippers in the closet beside his own. When he comes out from behind the door with them in hand, eyebrow quirked, Eggsy just responds with “Ducks are my favourite animal,” and they both wear besotted smiles the rest of the day.


End file.
